Nada nos separará
by Chestnut Soul
Summary: Lily y James muy felices, alguién quiere separarlos, ¿que pasará?. -SOLO DOS CAPIS-
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: nada es mío

**Desclaimer: nada es mío.**

**Es un fic de Lily y James, se me ocurrió en una noche de insomnio. (Lo que llega a pasar cuando tomo café en las noches XDD)**

**oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo**

**Nada nos separará**

**By: Ginny-potter151**

**Capítulo 1**

- Lily… - dijo James al borde de las lágrimas - ¿Cómo pudiste…?

Lily ya llevaba un largo rato sollozando, sentía que su corazón había dejado de palpitar, ya no se sentía viva… Era como estar en una profunda oscuridad. La verdad, que tan solo recordar lo sucedido la hundía cada vez más, como una piedrita que se lanza al mar, cada vez se hunde más y más. Como quisiera retroceder el tiempo, la verdad es que no era su culpa, una trampa, una maldita y perversa trampa, eso era

…_FLASH BACK…_

_- ¿Lily? – Andrew Collins se había acercado a ella desde la mesa de Ravenclaw – Después de almuerzo, ¿Me puedes ayudar con Encantamientos?_

_James miró de manera desconfiada a Andrew, ¿Desde cuando un Ravenclaw le pedía ayuda a alguien para Encantamientos?, de todas las chicas inteligentes de Hogwarts, ¿justo ella tenía que ser?._

_Lily miró a su novio como para pedirle permiso, James solo se encogió de hombros, entonces Lily asintió. Terminó de almorzar y se encontró con el Ravenclaw en la entrada del gran Comedor. No sentía ninguna pizca de confianza hacia el chico y decidió seguirlos, buscó su capa y el mapa del Merodeador._

_- Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas – el pedazo de papel trazó un perfecto mapa de todo Hogwarts._

_Se extrañó al ver que Andrew y Lily no estaban exactamente en la biblioteca, sino más bien en…_

_- Las mazmorras – dijo poniéndose la capa rápidamente y empezando a caminar._

_**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**_

_- ¡¿Qué haces?! – gritó una asustada Lily._

_- ¿Qué acaso no te da cuenta, Evans? – le dijo éste, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella._

_Lily lo empujó, Andrew la agarró de las muñecas y la atrajo hacia el con mucha brutalidad._

_Una chica se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ellos; sonreía con malicia._

_- Imperio – susurró la chica apuntando Lily con la varita._

_Lily empezó a besar al chico, este le respondía el beso, ambos parecían desesperados, se besaban salvajemente. El chico le empezó a sacar la túnica y Lily hizo lo mismo, pero paraban de besarse._

_James llegó hasta el ligar donde se encontraba su novia y el Ravenclaw, un poco indeciso dio un paso adelante y abrió la puerta. Hubiera preferido quedar ciego en ese mismo instante, ¿Que se suponía que estaba haciendo?_

_Andrew le empezaba a sacar la blusa a Lily, y ella no se negaba, de echo, ella hacia lo mismo con el._

_James no puso seguir viendo más y se fue dando un fuerte portazo, haciendo que la chica acabara con la maldición imperdonable._

_Lily estaba muy confundida, primero lo miró a el y luego se miró, estaban casi desnudos, ¿Cómo se suponía que había pasado eso?_

_- ¿Qué rayos pasó? – Dijo Lily mirando a Andrew avergonzada_

_Este la miró con malicia – Te dije que me vengaría de ti Lilita – luego de decir eso a Lily se le humedecieron los ojos._

_La chica escondida salió, llevaba una sonrisa malévola estampada en su rostro._

_- Tú también me debías una - le dijo esta._

_Lily negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza, ¡Que se supone que fue lo que pasó?. No, esto no debía ser verdad; pensaba una y otra vez._

_- Andrew – dijo en un susurro_

_- Tranquila, no pasó nada – Lily se sintió aliviada, pero luego agregó _

- Solo tu novio nos vio besándonos

_Lily casi se cae, estaba totalmente desconcertada, ¿James los vio?, sintió como una lágrima de impotencia bajaba por su cálido rostro._

_- Son unos imbésiles insensibles, Andrew – los miró con odio – No fue mi culpa terminar contigo, simplemente me enamoré de otro._

_- ¡JA! – lanzó una amarga carcajada – No Lilita, una cosa es enamorarse de otro, pero otra es que alguien te sea infiel, hubieras terminado conmigo antes de lanzarte con Potter._

_No sabía que decir, era verdad lo que decía el, había estado con James cuando aun seguía de novia con Andrew, lo entendía, pero… ¿Por qué tanto odio?_

_- Pensé que habíamos quedado como amigos – Le dijo Lily tratando de calmarse._

_- No Lilita, repuesta equivocada – le dijo fríamente – Yo terminé contigo, y no fue muy agradable, pero nunca dije que seríamos amigos, es más, me prometí destruirte hasta el final – La miró con una sonrisa – ¿Y sabes que?... ¡Lo logré!, te hice la persona más infeliz del mundo._

_Lily no aguantó más y salió corriendo de ahí, no le importaba que la miraran por la forma en que estaba (la blusa desabrochada, el cabello desordenado y su túnica e los brazos), lo único que quería era encontrar a James y contarle todo lo ocurrido, tratar de explicarle que todo aquello fue una trampa, que estaba bajo la maldición Imperios, pero… Y si no le creía?, ¡Quién en su sano juicio lo haría?, No importaba, tenía que encontrarlo._

_Llegó a la sala Común y divisó rápidamente a Sirius que se encontraba junto a Remus y Peter conversando, le preguntó por el y este le respondió que no tenía idea de donde se había metido y que también lo estaba buscando._

_- Gracias – respondió la pelirroja. Pensó por un momento donde podría estar su novio, se le iluminó la cabeza, solo había un lugar donde podría estar…_

_- El bosque prohibido – dijo y salió de la sala común siendo observada por todos._

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

**¿Les gustó?, ¿intrigados?, bien espero todas sus respuestas, dudas, lo que sea en sus reviews.**

**Es un fic muy cortito, solo dos capítulos, así que bueno eso…, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado mucho.**


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo y último capítulo del fic, espero que les guste

**Segundo y último capítulo del fic, espero que les guste.**

**oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo**

**Segundo capítulo**

**Nada nos separará**

**By: Ginny-potter151**

_Corría lo más rápido que podían sus piernas, hasta que llegó al comienzo del bosque, antes de entra lo dudó un poco, nunca en ninguna otra circunstancia hubiera entrado en ese bosque. No porque tuviera miedo ( tal vez sólo un poco), pero otra cosa es que estaba PROHIBIDO, era prefecta y premio anual, debía dar el ejemplo._

_Respiró hondo y entró._

_- ¡James! – llamó Lily, esperando que su novio respondiera._

_Se adentró más al fondo esperando encontrarlo. Escuchó como una ramita se quebraba y de la nada apareció… James Potter._

_Tenía los ojos llorosos, rojos e hinchados, Lily lo miraba con precaución, no sabía que decirle, ni como actuar, ¿Qué le decía?, ¿Cómo se lo explicaba?, pero el momento nunca llegó ya que el primer en hablar fue ÉL._

_END FLASH BACK…_

- Lily… - dijo James al borde de las lágrimas - ¿Cómo pudiste…?

- James necesito explicarte – le dijo Lily empezando a derramar suaves lágrimas llenas de dolor y desesperación.

- No tienes porque explicarme, lo entiendo – Lily lo miraba confundida – Se que dejaste de quererme y entiendo que quisieras volver con tu ex novio o mejor dicho tu novio.

Lily movía frenéticamente la cabeza, negaba una y otra vez.

- No James, no entiendes.

- Ya te dije Lily, no me tienes que explicar nada, vi lo suficiente como para saber que es lo que pasa.

- Fue una trampa, un trampa – Lily calló al suelo rendida, llorando con las manos en la cara.

A James le desconcertó esa declaración, ¿A quien le creía?, ¿A la mujer que amo o a lo que vieron mis ojos?. Le dolía mucho ver a su pelirroja de ese modo (tirada en el suelo y llorando desconsoladamente), le rompía el corazón.

- Lily…

- Andrew me utilizó, ocupó la maldición Imperios, todo esto fue una venganza – Lily seguía en el suelo mirándolo con tristeza, las lágrimas le caían inconcientemente. – Créeme, por favor…

James ya no sabía que hacer, su corazón le decía que le creyera, que fue todo un mal entendido y que no tenía razón para desconfiar en ella, por lo menos por todo el amor que siente por ella. En cambio su mente le decía que lo que había visto es ley, estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo como para saber que es lo real y no, y eso definitivamente había pasado, Lily se estaba besando con su ex novio. Súbitamente le llegó una imagen de su madre hablando con el, esta le decía lo bueno que era confiar en las personas que amaba, le decía que no podía desconfiar de aquellas personas ya que nunca le harían daño.

…_FLASH BACK…_

_- James, ¿Tu me quieres? – Le preguntó su madre, el niño asintió con la cabeza, y luego agregó - ¿Me harías daño alguna vez? – el niño negó con la cabeza, la señora sonrió. – Yo también te quiero y tú sabes bien que no te haría daño._

_- Pero y si…_

_- Nada de peros jovencito – le retó su madre de una manera suave – Si no sabes en quién puedes y no puedes confiar, solo le tienes que preguntar a tu corazón – puso la mano del niño en su propio corazón – Cada vez que no sepas que hacer (refiriéndome a lo sentimental), solo pregúntaselo a él – apuntó al corazón del niño.- Así podrás saber perfectamente que hacer._

…_END FLASH BACK…_

James tocó su corazón, lentamente se le fue formando una sonrisa traviesa, Lily dejó de llorar, ¿Acaso le había creído?

- Te creo – le dijo con simpleza, la agarró de las manos y la ayudó a levantarla.

- Me-me… ¿crees? – el asintió y Lily se lanzó a su brazos para darle el mejor beso de su vida, lleno de amor y felicidad. – Te amo le dijo después de separarse.

- Yo igual te amo – le dijo James dándole otro beso, se volvieron a separar – Ahora arréglate – Lily lo miraba sonrojada ya que aun seguía desordenada – Vamos al castillo que tengo algo pendiente que hacer – ella lo miró confundida y el agregó – Ya verás es una sorpresa.

Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos para poder por fin salir del bosque prohibido, estaban felices, se habían arreglado las cosas y esta pelea los había unido más que nunca, les había enseñado que desconfiar de la persona que amas era algo que no se podía hacer por la simple razón de que destruía a las personas.

**FIN.**

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

**¿Qué les pareció?, espero que no esté tan cursi como me dijo mi prima, pero la verdad que su opinión no vale porque ella no es tan romántica como yo. En fin… espero que les halla agradado la pequeña historia y espero sus reviews con todos sus comentarios, en estos pueden incluir lo que sea.**

**Los quiere mucho Ginny-potter 151**


End file.
